Кенпачи Зараки
| Возраст = |Пол = мужской |Рост = 202 см''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ |Вес = 90 кг |Группа крови = | Отряд = 11 |Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ |Бывшее место работы = |Должность = Капитан одиннадцатого отряда |Бывшая должность = |Команда = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд |Бывшая команда = |Партнёры = Ячиру Кусаджиши |Бывшие партнёры = |База = |Родственники = Ячиру Кусаджиши (неофициальная приемная дочь) |Образование = | Шикай = Нозараши | Банкай = |Дебют в манге = Глава 65 (Том 8) |Дебют в аниме = Серия 20 |Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society |Японский голос = Фумихико Тачики |Английский голос = Девид Лодж Патрик Сейц (244+) |Испанский голос = Рики Коэльо (Испания) Сезар Ариас (Лат. Ам.) |Русский голос = }} — капитан одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13. Одиннадцатый человек, носящий титул Кенпачи. Его лейтенантом является Ячиру Кусаджиши. Внешность Очень высокий мускулистый мужчина с диким и агрессивным внешним видом, соответствующим его личности. У него вытянутое лицо с выраженными скулами и надбровными дугами без бровей, длинные черные волосы и зелёные глаза. , обложка Одна из самых заметных черт его внешности — тонкий шрам, пересекающий левую часть лица от лба до подбородка, который нанесла ему Ячиру Унохана ещё до того, как он встретил свою будущую приёмную дочь Ячиру Кусаджиши. Он также является одним из самых высоких синигами, возвышаясь на 202 см, что делает его почти вдвое выше своего лейтенанта. Его рост часто преувеличивается еще сильнее, для создания большего драматизма. Зараки носит рваную по краям хаори, которую он снял с тела убитого им предыдущего капитана. Раньше он укладывал волосы в жесткие шипы и прикреплял на них маленькие колокольчики (сейчас они не такие жёсткие и без колокольчиков). Его правый глаз скрыт специально изготовленной для него повязкой, которая пожирает духовную силу и не даёт ему быть слишком сильным. Во время своего первого появления носил черную повязку с золотой каймой и цепью вместо одного ремешка, которая позже сменилась на простую черную повязку с обычными ремешками. Через полтора года волосы Кенпачи отрастают до плеч. Он также перестаёт привязывать колокольчики. Повязка опять меняет дизайн. Исчезают ремни, меняется форма и появляется серая кайма по краям. Хаори, потерянная в битве, заменяется на новую, такую же изодранную. Характер Кенпачи известен как очень сильный боец, который стремится стать ещё сильнее. Он плохо ориентируется на местности, и периодически просит помощи в этом у Ячиру (хотя она ориентируется не лучше). Зараки чувствует себя счастливым, только когда сражается. Он специально ограничивает свои силы и дает противнику фору, для того, чтобы упиваться битвой как можно дольше. По его мнению, боль и смерть — это лишь цена, которую платят за наслаждение битвой. Несмотря на то, что его отряд — самый кровожадный, у одиннадцатого отряда есть свой кодекс, который отличается от правил Готея и Общества душ. Несмотря на свою склонность к жестокости, Кенпачи обычно останавливает бой, если его противник серьёзно ранен и перестает сопротивляться, утверждая, что он не заинтересован в битве, где враг заведомо проиграл. Тем не менее, он не колеблясь убивает своего оппонента, если тот не собирается сдаваться, как это было с Канаме Тоусеном и Нойтрой Джилгой. Зараки выказывает уважение лишь тем противникам, которые могут его победить или заставить подойти к пределу силы. Единственный раз Кенпачи проиграл в бою с Ичиго, хотя Ичиго, со своей стороны, тоже считает себя проигравшим. Кенпачи при встрече всегда вызывает его на матч-реванш, но всегда получает отказ. Ичиго не разделяет мнения капитана одиннадцатого отряда о наслаждении битвами и потому не будет сражаться с ним повторно без веской причины. Тем не менее, Кенпачи все ещё намерен бросить ему вызов: Зараки очевидно показал это, когда помог Ичиго в битве против связанных (где он дал ему «свое благословение», утверждая, что так он сделает Ичиго сильнее для «их последующей битвы»). Очевидно, что в сражениях Кенпачи иногда противоречит собственной логике. С одной стороны, он стремится увеличить свою собственную силу. С другой стороны, Кенпачи запечатывает часть своей силы, чтобы наслаждаться битвой настолько долго, насколько это возможно. Несмотря на то, что он живет ради битв, Зараки не лишен нормальных эмоций. Кенпачи и его лейтенант, Ячиру, близки ещё с момента первой встречи и относятся друг к другу, как отец и дочь (что делает Ячиру одной из нескольких людей, которыми он дорожит, наряду с третьим офицером одиннадцатого отряда Иккаку Мадараме и пятым офицером одиннадцатого отряда Юмичикой Аясегавой). В отличие от Ячиру, Кенпачи придает большое значение своему имени. Во время битвы с Ичиго Куросаки Кенпачи говорит о том, как больно не иметь имени, как он сам прожил свои ранние годы безымянным. Это заставляет Зараки чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что его меч до сих пор не имеет собственного имени. После этого Кенпачи попытался узнать личность своего меча. Несмотря на все это, как утверждают несколько человек, если кто-то из его подчиненных вмешивается в его битву, то он убивает сначала их. Уникальная причёска Кенпачи — результат привычки принимать ванну каждый день перед сном, что необходимо для него из-за его сильного потоотделения. Моется он исключительно мылом — в том числе и волосы — что делает их жёсткими. Ему это нравится, потому что это позволяет уложить волосы в его любимую причёску. Однажды лейтенант первого отряда Чоуджиро Сасакибе предложил ему шампунь, и после этого волосы Кенпачи стали мягкими, и он никак не мог сделать нормальную причёску. С тех пор Кенпачи недолюбливает лейтенанта. Раньше Кенпачи цеплял колокольчики на волосы, что требовало некоторого времени. он несколько часов не мог прикрепить колокольчик к верхнему шипу, и Юмичика предложил ему свою помощь, но Кенпачи отклоняет предложение. , Shinigami Cup Golden. История до вступления в ряды Готей 13.]] Фамилия Кенпачи произошла от названия северного района №80 Зараки, в котором он некогда жил. Район №80 был худшим, самым беззаконным районом Руконгая, полным воров и убийц (в то время как район № 1 был самым упорядоченным и законопослушным). Хотя, проживая в районе №80, Кенпачи был безымянным. В течение этого времени, он стал опытным в искусстве фехтования и убил многочисленных врагов. Когда-то он встретил Ячиру Унохану и сразился с ней. Это был первый бой, в котором он почувствовал страх и сражался с наслаждением, будучи скучно рубившим что-либо. После их боя он начал восхищаться ею и хотел драться, как она.Bleach manga; Chapter 524, page 13 Некоторое время спустя он обнаружил маленькую девочку и назвал её Ячиру, в память о единственном человеке, которым он всегда восхищался, после того, как она не испугалась его меча. Ячиру пришла из района 79, Кусадзиси, где были убиты её родители. В тот день он взял себе имя Кенпачи, которое давалось сильнейшему синигами в каждом поколении, убившему больше всего врагов и выигравшему многие битвы.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 114, page 15 Позже он встретился с Иккаку Мадараме и Юмичикой Аясегавой до того, как они вступили в Сейрейтей. Ячиру предупредила Иккаку, что связываться с Зараки, когда он в хорошем настроении, было плохой идеей, но Иккаку не воспринял предупреждение всерьёз. Когда Кенпачи и Иккаку встречаются лицом к лицу, тот был встревожен как и его реяцу, но он был счастлив, что получил настоящий вызов. Кенпачи напал с такой силой, что земляной кратер под Иккаку несколько встревожил Юмичику. Из-за силы Кенпачи, Иккаку был в обороне, выдерживая неустанные удары Зараки. Иккаку продолжил сражение, пытаясь сокрушить Кенпачи, хотя он не смог сделать этого, только преуспевая в количестве растущих ран на нём, в то время как его соперник оставался нетронутым его лезвием. В то время как Кенпачи отметил, что весело провёл время, он решил прикончить Иккаку одном ударом, как результат того, что тот проиграл сражение.Bleach anime; Episode 119, This only takes place in the anime as additional material. Иккаку возмутился, когда Кенпачи просто ушёл, не прикончив его. Кенпачи ясно сказал ему, что он не был заинтересован в слабаках, которые не могут сражаться. Он отметил, что он не обязан убивать Иккаку. Иккаку думал, что он издевается над ним и потребовал, чтобы Кенпачи убил его. Он потерял терпение и, схватив Иккаку, спросил его, что если он любит сражаться, то почему просил о смерти. Кенпачи объяснил ему свою философию, чтобы следовать за людьми, как они. «Никогда не признавай своё поражение, и не проси быстрой смерти! Умри, а затем признавай своё поражение! Если ты победил, но не умер, это просто означает, что тебе повезло! В то время думать только о выживании! Выжить и думать только об убийстве того, кто не сумел убить вас!» Кенпачи затем улыбнулся и заявил, что он сражался в полную силу; ему просто повезло избежать смерти. Он сказал, что Иккаку должен жить, вернуться и попытаться убить его ещё раз. Когда Кенпачи пошёл прочь, то Иккаку спросил, как его зовут, и он ответил, что его зовут Кенпачи Зараки.Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 12-17 Некоторое время спустя Зараки убивает Кенпачи Киганджоу, капитана 11-го отряда, одним ударом, перед более двухстах членах отряда. После убийства Киганжоу Зараки стал одиннадцатым человеком, кто имеет звание Кенпачи. .]] На следующий день после первого представления Зараки отряду, он был встречен Иккаку и Юмичикой, которое предположительно уже стали синигами и присоединились к отряду. Иккаку сказал Зараки, что он вернулся, как он и предложил, в результате чего Кенпачи улыбнулся. Позже они присутствовали в битве с Пустым. В то время как отряд проиграл, Иккаку вступил в сражение с ним, но он был остановлен Кенпачи, который решил сам его убить. После того, как Пустой был убит, появилось ещё больше, побуждая Иккаку и Юмичику вступить в бой. Кенпачи сначала был против, но он был убеждён, поняв, что эти двое имели похожие боевые черты и как таковые хотели сражаться рядом с ним. Кенпачи позволил им после участвовать. Вскоре после прихода Кенпачи был вынужден учиться кэндо у Генрюсая Сикэгуни Ямамото, потому что он не получил какого либо формального образования в навыке фехтования, обойдя ту необходимую квалификацию, из-за способа, которым он достиг своей позиции. Кенпачи ненавидел помощь кэндо, потому что сражения заканчиваются слишком быстро с ним, поэтому он использует его только тогда, когда его собственная жизнь в опасности. Bleach manga; Chapter 311, pages 17-18 Оборудование thumb|right|190px|Старая повязка Кенпачи Поглощающая духовную энергию повязка: Кенпачи носит повязку на правом глазу, главная особенность которой в том, что она поглощает его духовню энергию. Специально для него она была изготовлена учёными НИИ. Впрочем, его духовная сила настолько велика, что повязка несильно мешает ему в сражениях: он всё равно остаётся на уровне капитанов и Эспады. Главная причина для ношения повязки в том, что Кенпачи так сильно любит сражения, что готов затягивать их даже путём ограничения собственной силы. Через семнадцать месяцев после победы над Айзеном повязка меняет дизайн. Колокольчики: Дабы дать противнику некоторое преимущество в бою, Зараки носит небольшие колокольчики на каждом шипе своих волос. Их звон может услышать только тот, кто сконцентрирует свою духовную силу настолько, чтобы иметь возможность победить Зараки. Спустя 17 месяцев после поражения Айзена, Кенпачи уже не носит колокольчики. , зарисовка между 463-ей и 464-ой главами Силы и способности [[Файл:Zaraki.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Зараки.' По часовой, начиная сверху: Атака (100), Защита (80), Скорость (60), Кидо/Духовная сила (0), Интеллект (50), Физическая сила (100). Итого: 390/600.]] Кенпачи не учился в Академии духовных искусств. Также он единственный капитан, не знающий имя своего духовного меча, однако после сражения с Уноханой, он начинает слышать голос своего занпакто. Но банкая Зараки пока не достигнул. К тому же, у него нет никаких навыков (и даже интереса) в кидо и поступи. Но все эти недостатки компенсирует огромная сила и выносливость, что делает его одним из сильнейших капитанов. Мастер владения мечом: Навыки Кенпачи по владению мечом были доведены до уровня мастера, в связи с беззаконием в районе Зараки, позволяя ему ударить несколько раз с изменением типа атаки (от рубящего до колющего удара) без каких-либо затруднений. Его неотшлифованные навыки и сила помогают ему свободно драться одной рукой. Он использует обе руки, когда сталкивается с противниками сильнее его, как показано в битве с Нойтрой и на мгновение в бою с Ичиго. В этом состоянии он способен легко прорезать Иерро Эспады, которое твёрже стали, так же как порезать небоскрёб лёгким взмахом руки. Как капитан 11 отряда, специализирующегося на ближнем бою, он является одним из самых, если не самым, опытных фехтовальщиков во всём Обществе душ. . *'Кендо':Кенпачи также показал значительные знания и навыки в Кендо (этого требовал Ямамото перед вступленим Кенпачи в Готей 13), хотя Зараки презирает использование этого метода и навыки, полученные о нём, поскольку его никогда не интересовала эта методика. :* : Кенпачи берёт свой меч двумя руками и наносит удар чудовищной силы, способный разрубить противника напополам.Однако к этому приёму и вообще хвату меча двумя руками Зараки прибегает крайне неохотно, лишь на грани смерти - при хвате двумя руками сила и скорость его ударов слишком возрастает и победа происходит слишком быстро. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Несмотря на то, что Зараки предпочитает сражаться на мечах, он продемонстрировал свои навыки боя без оружия. Он без особых проблем способен парировать атаки противника одной рукой, наносить мощные удары, а также непринуждённо швырять оппонентов в разные стороны. Кроме того, он продемонстрировал неплохое владение метательным оружием. ' [[Духовная сила#Уровни|'Чрезмерная духовная сила']]: 'Даже по стандартам капитан, его Духовное Давление абсолютно чудовищное. На самом деле, сила настолько огромна, что Кемпачи может бороться наравне с двумя другими оппонентами уровня капитан без использования её на полную мощность, даже когда он носит глазную повязку для сдерживания своей духовной энергии и его противники выпускают Банкай своего Занпакто. Его духовная энергия, как было показано, может быть достаточно мощной, чтобы влиять на целые районы, на скорость разрушения энергетических монстров, и даже достигать других людей, которые, казалось бы, в миле от капитана, но и они приходят в состояние паралича и растерянности.''Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 8-9 & 15-16 Similar to Ichigo, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color, sometimes with the appearance of a skull.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 3-4 & 12 *Сопротивление урону': He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is first demonstrated when Ichigo tries to cut Kenpachi at the start of their fight. Kenpachi allows Ichigo to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Ichigo's hands start to bleed because of it. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro.''Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 7 * Ударная волна: Также он может сосредоточить свою духовную энергию и выплеснуть её в виде ударной волны немалого радиуса поражения. Проницательность в бою: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Kenpachi is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his battle with Kaname Tōsen, where he subdued the latter's Bankai while armed only with a Zanpakutō and the one sense that was left accessible by Tōsen's Bankai at the time - that of touch. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. While he admits to having no sanity or common sense, Kenpachi is actually very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. For example, he correctly singles out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 146-148 He has also demonstrated keenly sharp intuition to incoming danger, as shown from being able to repeatedly dodge Tōsen's assault while still affected by his Bankai. thumb|right|190px|Кенпачи использует свою физическую мощь, чтобы удержать оружие Нноиторы, одной рукой Гигантская физическая сила: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Kenpachi has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Tōsen through a building and slamming Komamura over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ichigo's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting Ichigo. With just his bare одной рукой]] hand, Kenpachi was also able deflect the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga's Cero. His sword attacks are also powerful enough to cut through Yammy Llargo's released state Hierro to remove his limbs in a single strike and knock the giant Arrancar off his feet.Bleach anime; episode 288''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 108, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 109, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, page 12-13 He is even able to fend off an opponent's gigantic sword with a single hand.Bleach anime: Episode 249 Гигантская скорость: Несмотря на то, что Кенпачи не обладает никакими навыками в поступи, он обманчиво быстр для своего размера. Благодаря его огромной силе ног, Кенпачи может передвигаться с большой скоростью. Он может мгновенно покрыть большое расстояние между ним и его противником или даже исчезнуть из поля его зрения. В бою он может быстро наносить удары один за другим, что практически не даёт противнику контратаковать. Гигантская выносливость: His physical strength is matched by his resilience. Kenpachi has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He even allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Tōsen, just to grab Tōsen's blade in-order to break his Bankai's effect. During his battle with Nnoitra he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities despite the Espada noting that most people would have already been dead at that point.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 306-312 Гигантская крепкость: Являясь Кенпачи, Зараки весьма устойчив к урону. Во время битвы против Ямми, капитан отвлёкся на Ичиго, воспользовавшись этим, пустой нанёс по нему удар своим гигантским кулаком, в следствии чего Зараки отлетел на несколько метров и врезался в колонну. Не смотря на это, Кенпачи быстро приходит в себя, говоря Ямми, что это был лишь "достойный удар", а также, что ему стоит постараться.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 7-10 Духовный меч Нозараши:Кенпачи не знал имени своего занпакто, до сражения с Ячиру Уноханой. На данный момент он, единственным капитаном в Готей 13, который не достиг Банкая . После сражения с Ичиго, Кенпачи хочет узнать больше о своем занпакто, так как он хочет стать более сильным. He can also identify with the pain of not having a name to be called by, however he is not yet capable of communicating with his Zanpakutō, and it is implied that he continually tries to learn from it so that he can just achieve a new level of power. Zangetsu notes that Kenpachi's disharmony with his sword causes the two to damage each other's powers and that he cannot hear the cry of his sword because of that. As it is revealed in the Hueco Mundo Arc, he has at least communicated with his Zanpakutō on some level after his loss to Ichigo. During his fight against Nnoitra, he refers to his Zanpakutō as "him". *'Шикай': Несмотря на не знание его имени, его Дзанпакто находится в высвобожденном состоянии, как Зангетсу Ичиго. The blade is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakutō, roughly the size of a nodachi with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Despite constantly being in its Shikai state, Kenpachi’s Zanpakutō does not grant him any additional abilities due to their lack of communication.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 120, page 9 A further consequence of their disharmony is that it leaves the Zanpakutō with little spiritual energy and becomes easier to damage, ironically making its appearance a reflection of Kenpachi's own practice of weakening himself to fight others on an even level: it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade. Despite its appearance, it is easily capable of cutting through most objects. This is demonstrated when he stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō and later slices a building in half with careless effort after releasing the full force of his spiritual power. :Способности шикая'': Разрубать все,было показано в битве с Гремми, когда он обрушил метеорит на Cейрейтей, Зараки с легкостью разрубил его в форме шикая. Так же когда Грэмми отправил его в космос, Зараки смог выйти оттуда так же: разрубив пространство между мирами. *Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Появление в других проектах In some Bleach games, Kenpachi's unnamed sword demonstrates the ability to leave a trail of black dimensional matter every time he swings it. Anything that walks into it suffers damage. In the ''Bleach DS series his strongest attack is a big shockwave, which is his full spiritual power after removing his eyepatch. Kenpachi has this ability in the anime and manga, just not as an attack, although Nnoitra Gilga did get countered by it after slashing Kenpachi's eyepatch off. Kenpachi appears in the second session of Bleach: Beat Collection, together with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. He has a minor role in the Bleach OVA, which he vacations in the Human world with Yachiru, he also appears briefly in Bleach: Memories of Nobody, making sport of one of the Dark Ones. He also appears in the second movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, being one of the first to charge in and attack Sōjirō's new dragon form as well as helping out in the final battle. On the third movie, Bleach: Fade to Black, he appears in Mayuri's lab to stop Mayuri's madness. After being pushed back by Mayuri's Bankai, he froze for a while because of Mayuri's weapon and later wakes up to fight the dragon from Mayuri's weapon with the rest of the Shinigami. Kenpachi appears in most of the Bleach video games. He is very powerful in the Bleach DS series (which he was considered cheap in Blade of Fate) and Heat the Soul (including Soul Carnival) for PSP. He recently appeared playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade. Unlike in the series, Kenpachi could freely do Shunpo any time like other Shinigami in Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls and Bleach: Soul Resurrección. He also appears in four of the Rock Musical Bleach performances: Dark of the Bleeding Moon, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, The All, and Live Bankai Show Code 002. He is portrayed by Shōgo Suzuki. Интересные факты * Его песней, по выбору Тайта Кубо, является «Superpredators» группы «Massive Attack». * В последнем опросе Кенпачи занял 15-е место по популярности (в предыдущих он был 27-м и 9-м), а в рейтинге популярности духовных мечей его безымянный меч стал 29-м. * В опросе «Лучшая битва Блича» бой Кенпачи против Нойтры занял десятое место. Цитаты *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Ты хочешь причину ... для борьбы? Почему бы тебе просто не принять его уже, Ичиго?! Ты ищешь бои. Ты желаешь силы. Не так ли, Ичиго? Каждый, кто ищет силу, без исключения, ищет бой! Ты дерёшься, чтобы стать более сильным? Или ты хочешь больше силы, чтобы ты мог драться? Я не могу сказать тебе, что именно. Единственное, что я знаю наверняка, так это то, что те ребята, как и мы, родились такими! Мы рождены, чтоб бороться, Ичиго! Твои инстинкты будут вести тебя к новым боям. Это единственный способ, который у тебя есть. Единственный способ, чтобы стать сильнее. Бой, Ичиго! Если ты хочешь силы, чтобы контролировать врага, возьми этот меч в свою руку и заруби его! Это твой единственный вариант! Это дорога, которая продолжается перед тобой и остаётся позади тебя, Ичиго!" *"This reiatsu... Even though I don't know who it's from, they seem to be deep in the heat of battle. Not bad. It sure makes your blood boil, doesn't it?"Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 3-4 *(To Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa) "Итак, вы тоже хотите бороться? Хорошо, вы можете взять их, но деритесь в другом месте. Если вы попадётесь на моём пути, я зарублю вас первыми." "Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 8 *"You are shameless to sneak around like that guys. Cowardly hiding spiritual pressure and stalking others isn't something that captains should do."Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 17 *(To Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tōsen, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Shūhei Hisagi) "Бла-бла-бла! Вы шумные! Просто идите и деритесь уже. Лучше всего, если все четверо соберутся вместе. Если вы четверо окружите меня и атакуете все сразу, может быть, один из вас на самом деле ранит меня." *(To Kaname Tōsen) "Здравомыслие? Ничего не стоящая вещь, так что у меня никогда её не было, сколько я себя помню!" *(To his sword) "Это было так давно, что я забыл, как больно не иметь имя. Каждый имел имя, которое друзья использовали, чтобы называть их, но я не имел. Это боль." *(To Yachiru Kusajishi) "Я назвал тебя Ячиру, в память о том человеке, которым я всегда восхищался." *"I want to get stronger. I've finally found a worthy opponent. I can get stronger. I want to fight. I want to get stronger. It sure has been a while. To feel this desire again. I want to get stronger."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 13-14 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "Никогда не признавай своё поражение, и не проси быстрой смерти! Умри, а затем признавай своё поражение! Если ты победил, но не умер, это просто означает, что тебе повезло! В то время думать только о выживании! Выжить и думать только об убийстве того, кто не сумел убить вас!" *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "Жаль, но я не заинтересован в слабаках, которые не могут больше драться. Кроме того, у меня нет каких-либо обязательств, чтобы прикончить вас."Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 7 *(To Maki Ichinose) "Лояльность по отношению к кому-то отличается от зависимости от них. Это даже не интересно драться против кого-то, кто не имеет собственных целей." *(To Maki Ichinose) "Если ты действительно хотел помочь Карии в достижении его целей, то ты бы позаботился об Ичиго в первую очередь. Но ты решили идти за мной. Разве это не было проявлением твоей собственной воли? Сила, что ты приобрёл, чтобы победить меня. Эта сила исходит от твоего собственного недовольства! Почему бы не попробовать отдать все свои силы для достижения этой цели?" События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Капитаны Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Кенпачи de:Kenpachi Zaraki en:Kenpachi Zaraki es:Kenpachi Zaraki pl:Kenpachi Zaraki